Lace Trimmed Danger
by aamoon13
Summary: A war hero with a dark past charged with bringing balance to the world, but first, she must restore order to Republic City while finding her identity as the Avatar. AU: 1920's styled Republic City-Equalist!Asami/Non-Canon
1. Prologue

**A/N:** "Mature" rating for violence, language, and sex.

Title is inspired by Pretty Thoughts (FKJ Remix) by Alina Baraz and Galamatias.

Fic loosely inspired by Republic City Blues by Beech27.

* * *

You don't need a gun to kill someone, but it sure does make it a hell of a lot easier. I laugh, spitting the blood into the puddle that's already collected on the ground from the punctures in my body. None of it compares to the worst pain of all. I don't worry though, nothing they do will keep me from the inevitable. I'll be with her soon. The blood drips from my mouth as I smile the ugliest smile I can manage as I look at the goons that surround me.

Hiroshi narrows his beady eyes and gestures to those fools surrounding him. They come looming in and I know it's only a matter of seconds until I'm in for the final round. Part of me wishes someone would put the cold barrel of a revolver up to my temple and pull the trigger. Make it fast and easy. But then again, the universe never did me any favors.

I smile more wickedly, this time with dark red surely staining my teeth as the world starts to fade around me.

Yeah, you don't need guns, but it would make this a hell of a lot easier.


	2. Old Pals

Even between the doors, noise seeps through invisible cracks touching my ears. I'm not one for crowds normally. Too much room for things to go wrong and I think I've had my fair share of wrong.

But tonight's one of those nights where I just want to disappear. Funny way of putting it and not quite right either, but then again, I've never been one with words. When you're packed in like sardines, it gets hard to tell which one is which, I suppose.

So, I pull out my grey cap and make quick to blend. I squeeze past mobs of bodies and mosey a seat at the bar. Nobody seems to really notice or care at this rate and I'm grateful for it. Everyone's minding their own and I'm content with doing the same.

A looker of a bartender makes eyes with me and they linger for a moment too long. I take the ego boost. I'm not wearing anything too fancy of course, but I clean up just nice. A decent pair of charcoal grey pants with suspenders with white shirt underneath and a cobalt blue tie to wrap it up nicely goes a long way. I give her a wink and gesture to one of the nicer whiskeys on the shelf.

It's been one a hell of a week and it's one of those times where I'll pay a little extra for something to take the edge off faster. She slides the drink down with a sultry smile and I nod my appreciation while I drop a couple bills on the wooden bar top.

I weave in and out of the throng of people and find a spot just on the outside of the center mass. I set my sights on the crowd as the music dances in my ears. It's a nice tune.

Better than the never-ending sounds of Republic City. Satomobile engines roaring through the streets, gun shots, police sirens, and countless other sounds that I don't really care for. Sure does make me miss the quiet and solitude of the Southern Water Tribe, but the younger version of me couldn't wait to get here and leave all of that. Funny how it's the small things you miss.

Republic City. I remember seeing it on movers or hearing it on the radio. Its bright lights and pretty buildings. A city that never slept with its endless possibilities. But there's things that movers and radios don't mention like its crude waters from who knows what, the sheer number of homeless, or the syndicates.

It was only a few years ago that I was one of those wonder struck souls fresh off the boat with the mentality that I was going to change the world. It's all I've ever been prepped for. Something I knew better than my own name. There were the good guys and the bad ones, black and white just like the movers. I took my first steps onto the dock without any real plan. Destiny had one for me. Or so I thought.

I look at the amber liquid resting in a fancier glass than I think necessary. It's a simple drink, nothing fancy about it at all. But hey, I'm a simple girl, so the finer things never really did much for me anyhow. It's gonna go down the same way, so I take a hefty swig without preamble. It burns just the right way and I relax a little into the velvet cushions beneath me.

Times have definitely changed and you gotta flow with it just like the water. And I can flow, being Water Tribe and all. Except the water here is thick and black. Reminds me of the motor oil that runs in one of those Satomobiles. If misplaced, it runs thick and slow. But I suppose that's not too far off from my own mind at the time.

Maybe I'm flowing at the right speed now and that's a knee slapper in itself. Cause all I know now is that I don't make a single point of difference. Just adding to the sludge in this fucked up city.

" _If I learned one thing on the beat, it's that the faces change but the streets stay the same."_

I smile into my glass. That old, blind broad might've had something there. There I was starry-eyed, thinking ol' Toph Beifong jumped off the deep end. Hell, I was gonna make a difference. I'm the Avatar after all. We do some big saving the world shit.

Some might argue I've done my part, but I don't feel it. A war hero they say, but I sure as hell don't feel like one. Not with the things I've done. Nothing big like ol' Aang before me. He created a world of peace through his lifetime. But since he croaked, the world took a turn for the worse.

I bust my chops to get rid of one problem and there are ten more to replace it.

Can't help but see her point, so I cheer to her raggedy old ass. Maybe they're right when they say the older, the wiser.

"Korra"

I fight the urge to growl, someone's always gotta ruin my alone time. But then again, I guess I'm not really alone here. Not in the physical sense anyhow, but some lone poet could write you these sorry sonnets about the loneliness of being in a crowd. I chance a look up and face the trespasser of my solitude.

I rest eyes on my old pal. He's not the definition of your strong sturdy type, unless you're talking about his personality, but he ain't frail either. More built like a tight rope, tense and threads in all the right places. I suppose his persona matches well enough. Now his brother on the other hand, fits the former description. Burly and strong like a bear, but is more energetic than a polar bear pup. Makes for some good laughs since their personalities suit each other's frames better. Guess the spirits were fancying themselves comedians that day.

I tilt my head to the seat next to me and he catches the clue. He takes his seat quick and notices the near empty drink in my hand. His eyebrows shoot up. The spirits were definitely fancying themselves comedians. With a name like Mako and his eyebrows shaped like the fin of the tell tale shark, there's no room for doubt.

I shrug my shoulders. "It was a long day."

Though the tips of his brow still arched a little high, he resumes his normal resting, impassive face. Seems the answer suited him well, so he nods and makes his way to the bar.I down the rest of my whiskey, but don't want to waste any liquor, so I melt the giant cube of ice to clear the rest.

* * *

I look back to when we first met. I got lucky that day. I managed to finagle my way off the dock without so much as a problem. Then again, I imagine nobody is really gonna mess with someone riding on a polar bear dog the size of Satomobile. She was parting the crowd like some sort of prophet you'd hear that split the ocean in two.

It was only when we got to the streets when the trouble began arising. You see, we Water Tribe folk are a rather small group and our roads only go one of two ways depending on where you're headed. There aren't all these complex rules for the road like you see here in the city such as people stopping at lights like there's some invisible barricade.

Maybe I would've been better equipped with this knowledge had I not snuck off without anyone's knowing, but I was ready to take charge and make my mark. In Republic City, you're already somebody or you're a nobody. And with a personality like mine, you better believe which one I was going to be.

Turns out I could've used some information beforehand, but I couldn't give the White Lotus an upper hand you see. If I'm asking too much about a place, people start to get suspicious. I already felt like a prisoner, so no need to give anyone a reason to give me extra supervision. Or security they like to say.

Anyhow, Naga and I didn't catch that drift when we hit the streets. Just barraged through like some savages. Now, people where I'm from aren't these backwater barbarians, but people in the city sure love to think so. And we were giving them cause to think such things too.

We darted in and out of Satomobiles coming from all directions, horns blaring and people half lunging out of their windows to slew profanity. It's safe to say we caused a pretty bad mix up on the road. But in my eyes, I don't think it was any worse than it was the second before. City streets are nothing but chaos and I don't think we added much to it.

I don't think my ears will ever be the same after the screeching of rubber scraping against the ground. But gotta say, rather my ears be gone than make a home in a coffin. Though, I think it'd be a safe bet on Naga versus these metal contraptions.

Wasn't too long where I ended up in an area I shouldn't have. Which is pretty much anywhere in the lesser parts of town past dusk. But we were itching for some grub to eat before dropping unannounced at Air Temple Island. So, we pressed up to the last open shop on the street.

I found it a little strange these shops were closed so early, but what did I know? I wasn't a city dweller. I rustled up some change and handed it over to the meek looking shop owner.

A jumpy and anxiety ridden fellow in my opinion, but I figured it was Naga's doing. She's a good-tempered beast, but one false move and it could cost you. Reckon anyone should fear her just a little.

It didn't take long to figure out the real cause of his unease. I had just taken a few steps out of the shop when three bozos decided to come screeching in on their Satomobile. It was flashier than the ones I had seen in the area, tacky even, but I didn't give much mind.

I gave them a one-over after biting down on a rice ball. One was all slicked up, sideburns for days, with showy clothes matching the Satomobile while the other two were the definition of lackeys. A little boy brushed past me, eyes wide as saucers.

"You need to get out of here," he whispered in a panic, "It ain't safe." And in a flash he was gone. Scurried off to who knows where. Took me a moment, realizing there wasn't a soul in sight. That's another thing the movers don't get quite right either. Ain't nothing quite creepy as seeing an busy area turn into a ghost town within seconds.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you got my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment."

That was my queue. I sized up the brutes in their showy suits while the owner was sputtering out his apologies and begging for forgiveness. Sorry never fixed anything anyhow and definitely wouldn't appease these types.

It didn't take a genius to know what would happen next. Can't say I wasn't excited about it. It was my first real chance to show people what the Avatar was all about. It took me a couple of steps, but I placed myself squarely in front of the trio.

I cringe recalling the words that came out of my mouth, but hell, I thought I was some sort of big shot.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll do well to get on out of here."

They side-eyed each other with incredulity. Not surprising. What's one lone girl gonna do against three? Seemed like they did their math. Smiles stretched into audible laughter within seconds.

I bristled. They hit at my pride and that's something you just don't do. I'm not your regular dainty dame and have the muscle to prove it.

"Ain't you a pretty one?" It was easy to guess Sideburns was the ringleader in this pack. He was wearing a baby blue suit with a matching hat. By the looks of it had Water Tribe background too.

"She looks fresh off the boat too, boss."

"Yeah yeah, fresh off the boat."

He hummed in agreement with the balding toughie and copycat as he assessed me further.

"You know, they gotta point," he said to me while his sharp blue eyes lingered in spots they shouldn't, "Since you're obviously new to the city, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and if you don't get to leavin'…well let's just say I'd hate to see something happen to that pretty face of yours." He finished with a saccharine smile.

An underlying threat there, but these boys didn't quite figure their calculations right. I cracked my knuckles making sure to flex in the process.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you make it easy on all of us and leave if you know what's best for you."

I gotta say, there's something satisfying about seeing a smile wash off a face it doesn't belong. Almost like I'm doing a small service to the world.

"And just who do you think you are?"

I smirked just enough to bait them on and delivered my hook, line, and sinker.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

Although my mom told me to never start fights, she didn't say anything about finishing them. It took a slow second for Sideburns to shoot a jet stream of water toward me. His whole movement was telegraphed and it was easy work to redirect it twice as hard and fast toward his face.

A simple flick of the wrist and it solidified around his mug. He stumbled out and I placed a nice heel from a wheel kick into the side of the frozen block, sending him crashing into the grill of his fancy Satomobile.

Baldy and Copycat exchanged a surprised look. Chancing his odds, Baldy came lumbering in within the next moment. He readied himself, slamming his foot down, announcing he was about to send earth my way.

Thing is, these amateurs were a step too slow and that's being kind about it. I raised the earth below him, launching him two stories high. He came crashing down taking out a couple store signs and fruit stand with him.

Copycat came raging in just like Baldy, but his movements were messy and sloppy. Blazing fire from his knuckles came sailing toward my face and I caught them with my own hands, bending the fire to a resounding nothing.

I've always loved giving people surprises they don't expect, so I gave him my award-winning smile before wrapping my hands around his forearms. I swung him around like a ragdoll, sending him through the shop's window.

"Figure out who I am now, chumps?" I said smugly as I dusted myself off.

Tires squealed near me and Sideburns manned the wheel. Baldy and Copycat jumped in quickly. They got a fat lead on me, but I knew they were going nowhere fast as I sent earth tearing through the road and up under the belly of the Satomobile, making the vehicle crash through another store ahead.

Sirens wailed, bouncing off the many walls of the buildings in the block. I relaxed cause my part of the job was over. It was quite the sight watching metal benders free fall from the giant police airship above. Their metal cables shot out, latching onto walls to guide them safely to the ground.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers."

I polished that line up nice and pretty for the boys in metal. Cables flew past me, wrapping the triad thugs nice and snug. Made me wish I had a pretty bow to place on them for delivery.

"Arrest her too." My smile dropped faster than the cables launching toward me. Had to thank my instincts in that moment too for letting me dodge them in time.

"Wait what? Why am I under arrest too? They're the bad guys! They're the ones tearing up the shop—"

I shut my mouth real quick, knowing that I just damaged the majority of the block. I knew the next sequence and I hadn't come to Republic City to be placed in the slammer.

I'm not sure what it is about dogs, but they just always seem to know what you're thinking. And at that time, I couldn't be more grateful for Naga's instincts. I hopped on her back and gave the police a good old-fashioned game of cat and mouse.

After giving the metal boys a good run for their money, we were bagged and snagged. Thankfully, luck was on my side that day. Well, that and influence of course. Like I said, in Republic City, you're either somebody or nobody. And the Avatar ain't a nobody by any stretch of the imagination.

In steps Mako, a cop on the beat responsible for patching my paperwork through. He gave me a long glance, and I could tell the gears were turning. A flash of recognition crossed his handsome, sharp features. I'm appreciative of all attractive people after all.

"You're the Avatar." It wasn't a question. Just one of those simple truths you don't give much thought to.

"You got that right…officer." I finished lamely.

"Name's Mako." He provided, face impassive. I wouldn't be surprised if a wall could emote more than this kid.

"Do me a favor, will ya? There's a man that goes by Tenzin on Air Temple Island. He should know I'm here." His reaction wouldn't be pretty, but I definitely didn't have the rubes to get myself out of this pickle.

He nodded. "Just sit tight. Chief's on her way." I turned my head like one of those polar bear pups when they're confused.

"Chief?" Ripping up a block didn't warrant a Chief of Police to interrogate me.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" He had a point; it was stupid question to be asking.

It was safe to say the Chief wasn't much impressed by my title and that didn't quite sit right with me. Wounding my pride was an easy way to get me heated. And Chief Lin Beifong was a master pyrotechnic.

Whatever guilt I had for tearing up the block vanished quickly and my temper was getting the better of me. As I said, luck was on my side that day. Mako got ahold of Tenzin before the pros outweighed the cons of assaulting the chief of police on my first day in the city.

Tenzin came billowing in with a vein bulging on his bald, tattooed head. It was one of the more unpleasant faces I've seen him wear. Though I thought the grumpy look suited his terse demeanor.

He stomped past me without so much a look and addressed Chief Beifong. "Lin, you're looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Had to stifle a laugh for that one. Guess ol' Tenzin wasn't as smooth as his bald head. "What's the Avatar doing in my city? I thought you were moving to the South Pole to train her."

He shot a dirty look my way. "My relocation has been delayed. However, the Avatar will be returning to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"Hell no I'm no—" I began.

"I'm sorry for the recklessness of our _Avatar_ ," It was a sting and I hate admitting it pricked me. "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges and I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Well, he kept me from the slammer at least, but I wasn't happy with his implications.

"Fine. Just get her out of my city."

We walked out, making our way to the front of the station. I was relieved to say the least. I just escaped one prison and didn't want to make a new home in another. Confinement never did much for me anyhow.

Mako met us in the front of the station with Naga. I patted his shoulder. "Thanks for doing me a solid, I owe you one."

"See you around, Avatar Korra."

I gave him a nod. Turns out he was right.

* * *

Mako returns with glasses that mirror my own. I smile fondly as he takes a step to set the glasses on the table.

"What's got you in a tizzy?"

"I was just remembering the first time we met. Fun times, huh?"

"You tore up the entire block! Though, not the worst you've done since you've been here in your five years." It's a fair statement. I do have a knack for being a little more than messy. But then again, this whole city is a mess. It's a sobering thought.

I state my thoughts. "This whole city is a mess," I gesture to the fresh whiskey on the table and take a swig, "that's why I'm here." I finish with a rasp. That whiskey sure did burn just right.

"You got that right." He takes a swig of his own and sets the glass back down. Once you've known a guy long enough, it's easy to read his non-verbals.

"What's eating you?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and I know it's not because of the noise.

"You hear anything about the Equalists?"

* * *

A/N: Here's something to chew on while I work past my block on my other fic, Revelations. I wanted to try my hand in a different writing style, so let me know what you think.

Also, I'm looking for a beta. Hit me up if you're interested.


	3. First Sights

I sit forward, trying to catch on a word that's intent on not being caught. "Nah, don't think I have." Least nothing my mind wants to chase anyhow even if I have. Mako will explain anyway.

As if on cue, Mako starts. "There's been a movement recently. Apparently a group of non-benders are getting fed up with syndicate violence."

I'm right there with them. After three years of ridding the bad ones, there always seems to be plenty more to fill their spots. I think of what ol' Toph said again and mentally take a note to cheers her again when Mako's through.

He bores on, "They've started with the Agni Ki's, taking 'em out one by one, but they're not the only gangs they've been targeting."

"I take it the police aren't inclined to do much. Doling out vigilante justice doesn't seem too bad to me."

He semi-nods, "You aren't too far off. They've been ridding us of a lot of issues as of late and can't say I'm not grateful to some extent, but you just can't have murders of 'innocent' people either. There have even been some innocents caught in the crossfire."

There's a pause. "Word on the street has been they aren't just gonna stop after they wipe out the syndicates."

I take that in, but it doesn't go down quite as smoothly as the whiskey in my hand.

"So, what exactly does that mean?"

"Not too sure, but it doesn't sound like anything I want a part of."

"Well, it ain't nothing that concerns me as of right now. I got bigger fish to fry."

Can't say his words didn't unsettle me, but it's the truth, I don't have time to be dealing with something that hasn't happened while I have larger things to worry about. It's partly the reason why I'm here to begin with.

I gulp down another mouthful of the firewater.

"How's the spiritual training going?" Mako makes true my earlier assessment. Once you've known a person long enough, it's easy to read their body language.

"Shit. But what's new?" It was more than that, but I don't talk about those times.

"Got word that my uncle from the Northern Water Tribe is coming down to train me after I rained down on Tenzin pretty hard." I feel pretty bad about it, if I'm being honest, but I gotta get past that block. Since Tenzin can't do it, then someone else has to. The Avatar's gotta master the spirity mumbo jumbo bullshit.

"So you're drinking cause you got word your uncle is coming into town?" I sigh. Mako knew it wasn't the full truth.

"'Course not, I'm just frustrated. I can't connect to my spiritual side and making to be a pretty shitty Avatar," I blow out a long breath, "on top of that, I can't get a handle on all these problems on the street. One minute, I think 'hey, I'm making my mark' and then bam, another comes and replaces him."

It all was supposed be like the movers. You take care of the bad guys, save the city, and then you live happily ever after.

Mako's not the comforting type, but he flashes me a small smile anyway. "You'll figure it out. But if it's any consolation, you've done a lot for the world." I give him an appreciative nod, but it doesn't sit right, so I wash it down with rest of the whiskey.

I fish out a couple spare bills, "Hate to cut this short, but I gotta be up early. Something tells me my uncle wouldn't appreciate me being drunk the first training session." Though I grin at the idea. Who says it won't help me connect with the spirits anyhow?

Mako waves my money off, "It's on me," He reaches over and we clasp arms. I faux salute him as I weave my way to the entrance. I push through the door and am greeted with the city air. Lemme tell you it's not the type you want to take a deep breath of.

I dawdle some and take the sights in before me. The establishment sits nicely on the cusp of Yue Bay. Light fog rolls off the water, spilling over into the streets. From the outside it seems like this ominous thing, but I'm completely at ease.

Might be because I'm lost in my own fog. They say like attracts like. Law of Attraction or some shit.

Anyway, my eyes find the statue of my predecessor. He stands valiantly overlooking Republic City, but all I see is how insignificant I am compared to him in any way you put it. Down to even the most literal sense. I laugh and it sounds ugly leaving my throat.

I attempt to spit the bitterness from my throat, but it ain't something you can wash down easily. I suddenly crave another glass of whiskey.

My eyes move onto the city itself. It basks in rich, golden light. The skyline is most glorious at this time, I decide. It's like something you'd send in one of those postcards to those relatives you barely even remember the name of.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

I nearly leap out of my skin. It'd been a minute since someone's got the jump on me.

A pretty sound reaches my ears and I realize I'm being laughed at. I turn, angry. I don't like being made a fool, but it whatever words I have instantly die on my tongue.

I don't think years of training for this moment would have prepared me for the dame before me. Her beauty hit me square in the chest, leaving me damn near breathless. Maybe I got the meaning "if looks could kill" all wrong.

She's the type of beauty people wrote about and sculptors tried to perfect. Thing is, there aren't words that fit right or ways to capture it.

It wasn't fleeting per se, but you could compare it to seeing mountains for the first time. Majestic, glorious, and everything a picture couldn't capture and what words couldn't describe.

She's one of those things you'd have to experience first hand, and try as you may, never conjure words to give her justice.

She peers at me curiously with languid eyelashes of velvet black, but I'm rapt in the deepest of greens. I force my eyes away, but I'm drawn to her face like magnet.

Maybe it's the warm glow from the city brightening her face, revealing delicate and superbly polished features. Or maybe the way moonlight dances in her lustrous black tresses. Or it could be her puffy, heart shaped lips.

With the fog surrounding us, I'm half convinced she's a siren ready to take me under. I'm not opposed to the notion though. So I nod again in favor of not saying something stupid. She studies me for a moment and I fight to not to fix my appearance.

The moment ends quicker than it came and her gaze returns to the bay. If she knows me, she doesn't show it. I watch her as her focus glazes over, replaced with a wistful look. That's the thing about these dames—they don't realize every look they make could warrant some sort of modeling contract.

"What do you see when you look out into the world?"

The question takes me off guard, but I recover and let it roll over in my mind for a couple seconds. I find my voice.

"I see all sorts of things normally, but as of right now, I see how I just don't matter. What's that fancy word people use?" I lick my lips and find the word. "Insignificant."

I feel her tense for a moment. Guess I said the wrong thing. I scramble to explain.

"As you can probably guess, I'm not from these parts. I used to have this image that Republic City was the greatest thing. Everyone had it good sort of thing. But, from day one in the city and since, I've been slapped with reality."

I pause, trying to find words and she's patient.

"I saw how messed up things are. I wanted to be the one to fix it. Hero stuff, y'know? It's taken a good while, but I realize everything I've done so far hasn't done a damn thing."

She doesn't say anything and I don't expect her to. Nobody ever liked a whiner anyway. You just don't say shit like that to a stranger. Maybe the whiskey got the better of me.

To my surprise, she faces me again. She opens her mouth to speak, but whatever words she was going to say are forever lost due to a Satmobile approaching. The windows so black I can't see within.

She gives me a small smile. I'm not the master of reading body language, but it seems almost sad.

"Guess I gotta go," she says. I tip my cap, not sure how to respond.

She walks away and begins to open the door. My brain finally catches up to me.

"Wait!" She stiffs up like I blasted her with ice. "I never caught your name."

She relaxes and sends me a genuine smile this time. I'm convinced she's an airbender the way she has left me breathless not once, but twice. She flips her hair, wind whipping it gloriously, and I have no doubt. She winks as the door closes and I watch the Satomobile place distance between us.

Well, that was fucking weird. I didn't take myself as the type to drive women away. Guess I can't make fun of Tenzin anymore for not being the most suave.

I take a moment to collect myself, but embarrassment goes down as smooth as bitterness. My next bet is to wash it off, so I run furiously fast toward the water and dive in.

* * *

I torpedo out of the water and land rolling on to Air Temple Island. I revel in the small feat of airbending the water out of my clothes. At least it was one thing I could do right.

I glance back at the city wondering who that mystery girl is. Chances are I'd never see her again, but I'll damn sure try.

Doesn't take me too long to retreat into my quarters. Not like before anyway. I used to get lost in the seemingly never-ending hallways of the Air Temple. But just like anything, once you do something enough times, it becomes easier.

After a quick shower, I lie in bed staring into the ceiling. Maybe I am a nobody. Can't even get me a name from a pretty broad. I turn over in a huff and eventually find sleep.

* * *

I wake to a loud bang and I instantly wake. I throw the covers off and ready myself to attack.

"MEELO!" I hear Tenzin yell. Shit. It's just the kid again. I blow out a long breath and run a hand through my hair.

I shake the adrenaline and wander into the hallway. Mess didn't quite fit the destruction I uncovered. One of these days, I really should hand it to my mom for dealing with me as long as she did.

I fix what I can and head to the kitchen. Smells of breakfast waft in my face and a hunger hits me unlike before.

"Good morning, Korra,"

I wave at Pema, Tenzin's wife and the woman I've dubbed as my second ma. I knick a biscuit and shove it into my mouth. "Mrnin'," I say through stuffed cheeks.

I can't decipher if she's disgusted or amused, so I settle it's a solid both. It looks funny on her soft, slightly aged features. With surprising strength, she slaps my hand from grabbing another biscuit on the tray.

"You can wait," she says with a shaking finger of disapproval, but her smile betrays her.

"But—"

"Breakfast is about to be served. Your uncle will be joining us."

"Well, this outta be fun," I say as I grab some plates to help set the table. I hear my adopted siblings shuffle in before I actually see them. They're the type that's hard to miss really. Unless you're deaf and blind that is, but even then I don't think you could miss 'em.

I feel gusts of wind kick up from all directions as they fly in. And I mean that in the most literal sense of the word. Just like everything else though, I got used to it pretty quick. Might cause a startle if you're a stranger though, and I hear one yelp to know that's happening with my uncle.

I chance a look in his direction and I could pretty much sense the annoyance from here as he fixes his navy pinstripe suit and tie.

Northern Water Tribe members never spared a dime in regards to appearance. I never saw the need to be spick and span every second of every day, but we southeners are a humble group and only dress fancy when necessary. Just another one of those things that set us apart.

"Hello, Korra," Unalaq greets.

"Heya, uncle. Good to see you." It's partially true. I'm not particularly close to him, you see, but I am anxious to get the ropes of this spirit stuff.

I find my seat on the ground and wait for everyone to take their spots. Jinora, the eldest of the three kids, sends smiles a warm hello my way and grabs her usual seat next to me. I hear Ikki flapping her yapper at the end of the table to Meelo while gesturing to my uncle.

I catch bits and pieces, but it doesn't interest me enough to pay attention. I still chuckle some fondly even though they can be a handful. My uncle sits before me as Tenzin and Pema stride in.

We pay our respects to the spirits and start eating before getting into real discussion.

"Korra, I hear you're still unable to connect to the spirit world. Is that true?" Unalaq asks, but I know it's a jab to Tenzin. Airbenders are supposed to be the ones most spiritually connected. I feel Tenzin tense from across the table.

But I can't deflect the question after all, that's why he's here. I sigh and do what I can to salvage his good name.

"Tenzin's done a lot for me here. He got through my thick skull to teach me airbending, but maybe I have a limit on only mastering one frustrating thing at a time."

Guess I wouldn't cut it as a comedian. My jokes aren't funny enough for my uncle, but at least I got the rest of them laughing. Tenzin shoots me a grateful smile and I could tell my words genuinely warmed him some. I'm glad.

"As the Avatar, you are the bridge of the two worlds. It's your duty to master your spiritual side—" He drones on, but I don't take kindly to people, even family, undermining my previous masters.

"And that's why I've asked you to come," I cut him off hotly. He gets the hint and backs off. A smart man knows when he's treading on another's territory, and my uncle is far from dumb.

"Of course. We will begin your training here for the time being, and once I feel you have a strong grasp, we will visit both of our homes."

I pipe up at that.

"Not that I'm not happy about going home, but why?"

"There's spiritual areas that have been neglected for far too long and have thrown the world out of balance. I'm sure you've seen it firsthand here." He gestures to the window and towards the city.

"Sure, but I don't see how fixing old spiritual areas is gonna affect the people here." I say unconvinced.

"Negative energy can affect all, Korra," he replies as if the answer was sufficient enough, "but first, we need to begin here at the place where it festers the most."

Jinora shifts some, offering me a side-glance. "He's not wrong exactly," she whispers, "the spiritual energy really is wrong here."

I make a mental note to ask her more about it later, but I simply nod in response.

"We shall open up our home to you as long as you need, Chief Unalaq," Tenzin says, but I know he's not happy about it. If my uncle notices, he doesn't say anything.

"I appreciate your _hospitality_ , Tenzin, but there's no need. I have made arrangements with the Councilman Tarrlok and he's graciously provided me with a place to stay."

Seems like it didn't get past him, but as I said, my uncle is a smart man. Can't say I'm not relieved some by his words.

After more forced conversation, we finish breakfast. The kids made out of the room in a flash once they finished helping with the clean up. I face my uncle and he gestures for me to follow. I match eyes with Tenzin and he catches my bye for now.

I stay a pace or two behind my uncle until we get outside. It's a sunless day and yet it's almost brighter nonetheless, so I shut my eyes to a near close.

He leads me to the water and stops so abruptly that I nearly knock into him. I mumble my apologies but all he does is give me a blank stare in return. It's an unnerving sort of thing that makes your skin crawl in uncomfortable ways.

I avert my eyes and take in my surroundings and there's a whole lot of nothing other than the bay that eventually runs into the city.

"Take a seat, Korra," he directs as he fans his hand toward the sand. I plop down and he fashions himself a spot next to me. I keep my questions to myself for now, giving him time for explanations.

"Do you have any idea why I've lead you here?"

I take a look around, trying to find clues but come up with little.

"To be close to water?" It's a stupid answer, but I'm no detective or mind reader. I let out a sigh. I know he's gonna want a more detailed answer, so I get my mind to work.

"We're facing the bay. I can see Aang's statue from here along with the city in the backdrop. You said we gotta focus on Republic City since it's filled with negative energy," I point to Aang's statue, "and maybe that's to connect me with my past lives."

He nods, happy with the answer it seems. "Why do you think I want you close to the water? How will that help?"

I was never one for school and it sure does feel like five all over again. I draw a blank and it shows.

"Water is the element of life and change. It can cleanse, give clarity, enable growth, and represent change. In order to master your spiritual connection you must understand this. Now use this knowledge to answer my question from before."

I think hard for a moment. Clarity. Cleansing. Growth. I connect the dots.

"If Republic City is impure as you say, then I gotta act as the water to cleanse and change to allow the city to grow." Unalaq beams.

"Precisely."

"No offense, that sounds nice and all, but I don't know how to do that. Been trying to do that since I've been here." I hear the defeat in my voice and hate the way it sounds.

"My dear niece, that's precisely why I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Korra, you're a dork in every fic. Comments, follows, and favorites are appreciated. Love to hear from y'all.


	4. When Darkness Falls

Unalaq sounds confident, but it's gonna take a whole lot more convincing me than just some nice words.

He removes his blazer and shifts into the lotus position. He shoots me an expectant look, so I follow suit waiting for further instruction.

"I want you to close your eyes. Relax your mind and allow your thoughts to ebb and flow like the water before you."

I grumble unhappily. This is shit I've already done. Meditating has never worked before, so what makes him think it's gonna work this time? My uncle seems to pick up on this.

"Your base element is water, Korra. I heard of your struggle with airbending. They say the element most unlike your personality is the hardest to master. If you had difficulty in that, it would make sense using airbending rituals for spiritual connection would prove challenging if not ineffective. Wouldn't you agree?"

He had a point—I'll give him that much. It wasn't rhetorical, but I stay silent anyway.

"We will elicit your spiritual connection with bending that came to you naturally. Focus on the sound of the waves. Flow with the currents that run beneath."

I breathe in time with waves ahead. I can sense the wave's crest to when it breaks on the sand. My thoughts are less than still, but act in unison with the ocean. But I still don't feel any spiritual energy my uncle and Jinora insists there is. Each second that passes, I grow increasingly frustrated. A hand grabs my shoulder.

I open my eyes and meet the light blue of my uncle's.

"Sorry uncle, I just can't get this stuff."

His eyes are unfocused, almost as if he's staring at something I can't see. They zero back in.

"I sense a block in your chi path."

"Is that what's blocking me from mastering the Avatar state?" I have a sinking feeling it does. Unalaq removes his hand and stares at me hard.

"Yes. You must find balance within yourself before you can bring balance to the world."

I look at the ground and clench my fists. Just another damn thing I have to do. But I nod my head and meet his gaze again.

"Tell me, what do you know of chakras?"

"What the hell are chakras?"

"Come with me."

* * *

We enter Republic City Park. It's a cosy place. Soft grass. Trees and bushes trimmed nice and neat. Park benches dotting the pathways that cut through the spacious area. The sun now peeks out from behind the clouds and I feel it warm my skin. It's nearly empty here as my uncle leads me to a small creek ahead. I notice several little pools that cascade into one another. It'd look nice if there weren't all sorts of junk and grime swirling in 'em. I watch him bend down to face the topmost pool.

"The water flows through this creek much like the energy flows through your body. There are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras."

"So, chakras are spiraling pools of energy in our body?"

"Exactly," he points to the debris in the water, "if this wasn't here, this would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy—"

Don't I know it, bub.

"—and things tend to fall in the creek."

Somehow this all seems familiar, like something I've heard before. Almost like a memory that's not your own but you know how it's gonna play out anyway. My response comes easy.

"So it clogs up and the creek can't flow."

"Yes. Therefore, if we open the paths between the pools—" He manipulates the water to move the debris.

"—The energy flows." I answer, watching the water run freely.

He turns his head and smirks. "Sit."

I move next to him and take my spot.

"There are seven chakras within the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific emotional muck." I nod and wait for him to continue. His features grow more serious.

"Opening the chakras is an intense experience. Are you ready?"

I swallow. How can you be ready for something you don't know shit about? But if it can get me to the Avatar state then maybe I can actually make a difference.

"Yeah."

I move into the lotus position and close my eyes to meditate.

"First, we will open the earth chakra located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of?"

His voice drifts off and becomes distant as the last word leaves his lips. My mind buzzes. I'm chained by each of my limbs, suspended in the open cavern. Black masses surround me and fire rages beyond my control while magma boils beneath me. A face appears. It's him. Zaheer. They've already administered the poison into my veins and I watch as he walks slowly over with the smile of the dark spirit himself.

I fight against my own body and the platinum chains, the avatar state threatening to take over. He advances to the narrow ledge that doubles as a bridge.

"Korra." Unalaq's voice is faint. I can barely hear him. So far away.

Zaheer raises the gun and I'm helpless.

"You're vision is not real. It is nothing but a distant memory. You are concerned for your survival, but you must remember how it played out. Surrender your fears"

My eyes light into blinding white. It's his cue. He cocks the gun back and a bullet exits the chamber.

"Let your fear flow down the creek." I hear Unalaq say.

It stops before it hits me. It's suspended in mid-air and I'm floating. Gale-wind force whips around me and I strike back with pure survival instinct.

The memory fades and I breathe heavily. Sweat trickles past my brow.

"Well done. You have opened your earth chakra."

I wipe the moisture from my face and grin like a chump.

"Next is the water chakra." I nod and return to my meditative position.

"This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Look at all the guilt that burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

The memory comes barreling in stronger than the last. I soar through the air with all the elements swirling around. Something more than rage overcomes me and I'm not myself. I lose control over my consciousness.

I come to and the scene unfolds before me. It's as if it's pulled straight from a nightmare. I see I've rained pure destruction onto Zaheer's compound, not caring who or what stands in the way. Disfigured forms litter the land, scorched and charred to a crisp. Men, women, and even children lived in the compound.

I took their lives easily like shooting fish in a barrel. I torched them, not a single ounce of mercy given. Maybe I knew what I was doing during it all or maybe now, but if I did, my mind chose to erase it anyhow. All I am left with is the remaining devastation.

I stare in horror, my body unable to move. Just like those bodies before me. Except they're nothing but black lumps now.

I caused this. I killed all these people.

"Accept the reality that these things happen—"

I force my eyes open at Unalaq's words. I'm like a feral animal now.

"No!" I'm loosing grip on my control. The air stills. Earth and water is suspends above. I feel the familiar energy surging through my body.

Unalaq's usual cool appearance vanishes instantly and fear enters his eyes. I'm rabid and he knows it. Before he can rein me in, I bolt. I hear the water slosh back down into the creek and the earth slam into the ground as I flee.

The park was next to empty when we arrived, but now dozens strolled aimlessly. Fingers point at me, but their faces are blurred as tears stream down my face as I race out. They're innocent just like the ones I slaughtered.

I run and run but finally stop as my lungs threaten to burst. I vomit until there's nothing left. My stomach hollow and empty like the rest of me.

How long I'm there, I don't know, but I finally take a look around and I'm in little Ba Sing Se. Was this what it was like for those in the compound? Guilt racks through me and I'm suffocating again.

I hunch over, trying to draw air into my lungs. But I'm choking in the smoke. Flames lick around me. I'm burning in the pyre.

There's pressure on my shoulder. I turn wildly with teeth bared like some wounded animal. The pressure lets up some momentarily, but returns more intensely. Green eyes bore into my own and I freeze.

It's that girl.

"Move," I try to say, but the words don't come out, "I'll burn you too." It's too hot. My mouth is dry and the words can't leave.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I look around and there's more than one pair of eyes watching me. They keep their distance though. I don't blame them. They must see the fire too. If you stay far away enough, you don't get burned.

But then I remember the pressure on my shoulder. I focus my sights on it. Her hand is there unburned. How is she doing that?

I meet her eyes again. There's concern and a flicker something else I can't put my finger on. Recognition? Maybe she's been in this inferno before.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." And I'm suddenly pulled up with remarkable strength. I almost forget the fire. I wouldn't have guessed she'd be able to manhandle me like some rag doll, but here I am hauled through the streets.

* * *

After who knows how long, we stop in the outskirts of the city. Buildings are sparse and the land is more open. I've crawled out of my nightmare and I'm spent.

I give her a one over and she's fashioned in Republic City's finest. She's wearing a gunmetal grey pinstripe vest and pants. Underneath the vest, she's sporting the whitest shirt probably to humankind with a thin crimson striped tie to match her painted lips. Her heels are nothing to be scoffed at and I wonder how she walked so far in them without wanting to chop her feet off.

Compared to her, I probably look like some deadbeat. Almost as if I'm a nutcase that screams to be helped. Embarrassment settles in and with it anger.

"You shoulda left me there. I'm not some charity case okay? Go get your fill somewhere else, sugar."

I instantly regret my words cause she's down right menacing now. Her eyes are sharp and a scowl appears on her features. It almost doesn't sit right on a pretty face like hers.

I think about apologizing, but words as cold as ice hit me. And it chills me just like it too.

"Maybe you should quit acting like a little bitch and get your shit together, Avatar. World's full of problems if you haven't noticed and you think you're the only one. Fucking figures. You know what? Maybe you are insignificant. You have the power to do so much, but here you are. And here I thought for a moment maybe you were different. Guess not."

She turns on her heels, fury radiating off of her as she walks away. The ice of her words thaw because now I'm heated.

"What the fuck do you think you know? Dressed up all rich and fancy. Probably never had a rough day in your life. Get over yourself."

She came at me so fast I didn't have a chance to deflect her incoming fist. It hits hard and now I'm seeing stars. I didn't think that was actually a thing. I spit to the side and warm metallic liquid covers my tongue and the ground.

Regret covers her face, so I use the temporary opening to tackle her to the ground. A grunt leaves her lips as we hit the earth, but she uses the momentum to send me flying through the air behind her. She rolls backwards and springs to her feet.

"That all you got?" She's taunting me now. She drops to a fighting stance, but it's nothing like any bending form I've seen. Fine. We'll do this the old fashioned way.

I recover and match her stance. A smirk tugs at her lips as she beckons me to make the first move. I take the bait and come barreling in with a fist. She catches it. Fuck, she's quick. Suddenly she twists my arm behind me, but I break underneath and send a swift roundhouse her way.

It lands and she caves into my leg, but she closes the gap quickly and uses the opening at my torso to nail three punches into my ribs and stomach. I belly over and she uppercuts, launching my chin up toward the sky.

I stumble back and my head throbs. She comes rallying in again with another fist, but I take a step back and use both my hands to grab at her wrist and shoulder. I use her force to send her to the ground. She grabs my leg in the moment and we're tangled together.

We both latch to each other, grabbing parts for tap outs on both ends. I got her arm locked out, ready to break it at any given moment, but she has her legs around my throat ready to choke me out.

It's a good ol' fashioned showdown and we are both ready to pull the trigger. We breathe heavy in the silence. My body aches. I'm gonna have some shiners for sure if I walk away.

She relents and the excruciating hold around my neck is gone. I'm definitely confused now; so much that it deflates my anger for the most part. I let go of her arm, but neither of us moves. Just who is this girl anyway?

And I laugh. This babe just fought me in heels and practically won. Not to mention, never been between a woman's legs quite like this before. She's knocked the air outta me more times than I can count. Now I'm belly laughing. You know, that kind where you're whole stomach moves and you literally shake.

She peers down at me remnants of anger still left on her features, but it's softened by confusion at my outburst.

"What's your deal?"

I shake my head, or attempt to, but I move against the fabric of her suit pants and it throws me in another fit. Her eyes narrow and I know I'm grating her. I put my hands up in defense in a silent plea. I don't want another fist coming my way for no good reason.

I shift some and my eyebrows ask, "mind if I move?" In answer to my silent question, she quick makes work on untangling us. She stands, fixing herself up in the process. I start pushing off the ground, but a pale hand extends my way. I take it and she pulls me up.

I wipe my face using my arm and spit again to the side. It's less bloody this time. It's my turn to fix my appearance, but that's not saying much. I was a mess to begin with anyway.

"Thanks, and not just for helping me up. Guess I needed some sense knocked into me." I rub my cheek for effect.

She smiles and it's a genuine one I think. "I do what I can to help."

"Sorry about your shirt." And I do feel bad. The thing was as white as angels.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get another since I'm 'rich and fancy' as you so eloquently put it."

I chuckle some, but the statement reminds me of why this all started anyway.

"Why'd you help me?"

"Can't walk by and leave a pretty damsel in distress can I?" She responds instantly. She smirks and I'm left dumbfounded. What are words anyway? She laughs at what I'm sure is my jaw hitting the ground, but seriousness returns to her face.

"We've all been there one way or another," a darkness clouds her face now and her eyes drift beyond to something I can't see, but the intensity returns to her eyes, "like I said, I do what I can to help."

* * *

 **A/N:** Note to self: Never fuck with Asami Sato

Comments, follows, favorites welcome.


End file.
